Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {0} \\ {3} & {4}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {4} \\ {1} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0}+{3} & {0}+{4} \\ {3}+{1} & {4}+{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {4} \\ {4} & {8}\end{array}\right]}$